


Forgotten Beginnings

by Amariahellcat



Series: The Things We Have Yet To Remember [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian Devorak's Route, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Pre-Canon, Red Plague (The Arcana), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: Three days is all it takes for the plague to catch her, and three days is all it takes to claim her.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: The Things We Have Yet To Remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Forgotten Beginnings

“You’re going to work yourself to death like this.”

Julian stops writing only when she sets the tray down beside him, purposely bumping his elbow. He cracks a tired grin at the sight, grey eyes brightening at the sight of coffee and breakfast.

“Lucky for me, then, that I have such a doting apprentice.” he quips, shooting her a wink.

Ada rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. “Very lucky - someone has to make sure you eat.” she punctuates the sentence with a purposeful look at the food, then back at him, “Now, _eat_.”

“Yes, yes, as you say.” he lets his quill drop reluctantly, sighing as he reaches for the coffee - a sound that quickly turns to one of bliss when the liquid touches his tongue. “Ah, _divine_ , my dear - you truly _are_ too good to me.”

Ada only quirks a grin in response, leaning over to take a look at his notes - the sunlight of the high windows falling over them both in long streams of brilliance. “I was surprised, when Asra said you were working out here today. Needed a change?”

“A change, yes, and some fresh air, some _sun_.” Julian picks up the gifted pastry, taking a thoughtful bite before shooting her a grin lined with stress. “It gets awfully dreary, down in my office - _especially_ with Valdemar lurking around.” Another pause, and a wink, “Besides, the atmosphere here is much better suited to you, my dear, and I could use your help.”

A laugh, cheeks tinting pink as she leans closer, “Are you _flirting_ with me, Dr. Devorak? How scandalous.”

“Who better to flirt with then my lovely apprentice?” another saucy wink, then a somewhat flustered chuckle as his gaze falls back to the notes before him, “But, ah… I _do_ need your help, Ada. I feel like I’m close to a cure, but something keeps alluding me. Would you mind?”

“Not at all. Scoot over.”

It’s easy to slip into his space, one long arm looped around her back as she presses close to peer at his notes more closely. And despite the plague hanging over everyone’s heads, that afternoon knows only peace.

* * *

Three days is all it takes for the plague to catch her, and three days is all it takes to claim her.

By the time she realizes what it is - sees the red of her sclera in the mirror - it is too late, and she feels herself fading with every minute.

Ada does not tell Julian, and forbids Asra from telling him - “He doesn’t need the distraction. I’m… you should both stay away from me.”

“But if he knew, he might work faster!” Asra had been pleading through the door, kept out by her locks and her requests, “He could _save_ you, Ada.”

She heaves, stares at the spatter of bright blood on her hand, and whispers “It’s already too late.”

It is only a matter of hours, a day, maybe, before the plague takes her - already nearly still in her bed, hardly breathing, eyes closed as her heart slows.

She thinks she hears a scuffle at the door, her locks being broken through forcefully, before pounding footsteps and her name breaks through the red haze.

There’s arms around her, the pointed nose of a familiar mask pressing into her neck, and even with her eyes closed, on the brink of death, she knows who it is.

“Jul...ian…?”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!” she’s never heard him cry, never heard his voice wrecked by despair as it is now, “”I could have - I should have _been_ here-!”

“Didn’t… distract you…”

“Your life was not a distraction!” the words are harsh, his arms around her tightening, “And now... there’s nothing I can…”

She’s too weak, too far gone to even lift her arms. So she turns her head towards his, whispering, “ _Live_ , Jul...ian… for me.”

Her name is the last thing she hears as the darkness pulls her under, tinged with red and regret.

* * *

“...da...Ada? Ada, can you hear me?”

Everything feels like _lead_. There’s weight on her eyelids, something keeping her immobile, unable to respond.

_What… happened…?_

The voice sounds familiar, the way a dream is familiar… tugging at her memories, at whatever it is binding her in place.

She swallows, tries and fails to speak. Manages to crack her eyes open instead, bleary vision making out a head of fluffy white hair crouched over her.

“...Asra?” her voice is a croak, throat dry from disuse, but she can see the person’s eyes go wide.

“Ada… do you remember me?”

“Yes…” a flash of pain, eyes clenched shut against a sudden migraine, “...no. I can’t-”

“Don’t push yourself right now.” the person - Asra - soothes, tucking her back into what she realizes is a bed, “Rest, Ada. I’m just happy that you’re…”

Ada misses the end of his words, already giving in to the lull of sleep. But there’s a nagging at the back of her mind - a lock that she can’t open.

_Something’s missing. **Someone**._

_Who is it?_

_Who is he?_

_...who am **I**?_

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost control of my life, but whatever. Been playing through the routes while I felt like poop over the weekend, and well... I freaking love Julian.
> 
> And so... I wrote a thing. Which is kind of sad. But hey, we know it turns out in the end, right?
> 
> Standalone for now as the muses are sated... but we'll see.
> 
> No *major* differences from canon except that Ada (my Apprentice), Julian and Asra are all close pre-plague, versus the like... half-friendships going on in canon. I think? Idk I've been half delirious the last few days. Enjoy whatever this thing is.


End file.
